Telchis Truefeather
Telchis Truefeather, is the only son of Archon Felthier Truefeather and heir to House Truefeather. A sailor, spellbreaker, and warrior by trade, Telchis has lived a long and storied life all leading up to his position within the Sunguard. Known for a sunny demeanor, the warrior has a strong sense of self honor and brotherhood among his fellow soldiers. He's known to be a calm and cooled commander with sound and capable judgement and a strong force upon the battlefield. Not only is Telchis set to inherit the titles and incomes of the Dawnspire, he is also said to be in position to take command of the Sunguard after his father's tenure. Following his father's death, Telchis has assumed his role as Archon of the Sunguard and gained the title of Serdar of the Dawnspire. Appearance Telchis is known for a warm and comely face in which he normally foregoes the traditional well-shaven appearance that is common among the Sin'dorei and sports a will trimmed beard. He is a healthy, robust, and broad man whose shoulders are normally draped in sunny blonde hair. Telchis is a well known warrior and his body speaks of his experiences in battle. While not overly brawny, he is of athletic build of well toned muscles and long powerful legs. His hands are known to be calloused and large and in battle Telchis wears heavier plated armor. He has several scars that litter his body, and some are far more fresh than others. Telchis has a single tattoo that he rarely makes public. Large illidari curvature snake about his chest in a fell fire green. Telchis is not fond of his tattoo and thus it is rarely shown. Early Life Born to the prodigious House Truefeather, Telchis is the only son of Felthier Truefeather and Isha Netherstar. It is said that he was well loves and grew up as many noble children did at the time. As a young child he lived solely within the Dawnspire and its gardens, but as he grew older, he lived in various places around the province his grandfather was the overlord of. Telchis was said to be an extremely swift learner but a physically adaptive boy. He was skillful with lance and sword, and preferred to fight with shield in hand. Telchis was never known to be a skillful rider, and detested husbandry of the illtempered hawkstriders that lived within his home. In schooling he learned the basic of mathematics and literature although he was never particularly fond of either. He was a keen student in military history and administration. This was fostered by his grandfather who was at the time a famous general and commander in the Royal Thalassian Army. Telchis spent many years in the Royal Thalassian Navy before enlisting within a Spellbreaker academy. The Second War When the orcish horde advanced north onto Quel'Thalas, Telchis joined his father, uncles, and grandfather to sally out and meet the orcs in the southern vales of Quel'Thalas. He was witness in the Battle of the Burning Glade, which cost House Truefeather its lord and many of Telchis' uncles. Shortly after, his father left the war to see to the leadership of the Dawnspire, but Telchis rejoined the navy and for several years fought against the fleets out of Zul Aman. The Scourge Invasion Like most of the people in Quel'Thalas, the invasion of the Scourge was the single most defining event within Telchis' life. The invasion cost him the life of his parents but also most of his near immediate family. He was present at the fall of the Sunwell and was gravely wounded in the battle there. He was able to survive with the sacrifice of his father and mother which sent him to Dalaran via a portal. After Telchis had healed, he returned home and joined Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider. He spent many years fighting in their soverign's army, but it was a losing war. It wasn't until Kael'thas joined forces with the Illidan Stormrage did Telchis find himself with position in his princes command. Of the Illidari Telchis spent many years within the combined forces of Blood Elves, Naga, and demons of Illidan's army. He participated in Illidan's failed attempt on Icecrown Citadel. He was not present in the attack on Shattrath City, but he did live within the Black Temple for many years. Telchis rarely speaks about his time there, but when spoken of, it is clear that he was subjected to many horrors. The markings on his chest indicate a symbol of loyalty to the Illidari, but the spellbreaker is hardly proud of its presence on his skin. His occupation within the Black Temple seemed to be akin to an executioner. As Illidan's madness and paranoia began to consume him, Telchis was one among many enforces sent out to bring fear and loyalty among Illidan's many subjects. Telchis worked both as judge and executioner and was permitted ruthless liberties to see Illidan's will carried out. Life in Shattrath City After a long while, life within the Illidari became too dangerous to stay. After several attempts to flee, Telchis finally found salvation when the armies of the Scryers and Aldor assaulted the Black Temple itself. Telchis surrendered himself into the custody of the Naaru and was taken to Shattrath City. There he was able to prove his dedication by joining the Shattered Sun Offensive, and for the first time in nearly a decade, the warrior returned home at the Battle of the Sunwell. There he was able to redeem himself by fighting against the Prince of the Blood Elves and the Burning Legion. After the battle, Telchis returned home to Shattrath City, still unable to return to his ancestral home of the Dawnspire. While in Shattrath, Telchis learned how to speak draenic and learned many of the customs of the Draenei. Their culture and people have a special place within Telchis heart and the warrior has often been criticized for his reluctence to fight the Draenei in the wars against the Alliance. After a long while, Telchis heard rumors of a private thalassian regiment known as the Sunguard. Life within the Sunguard Having returned home and reunited with his father, Telchis needed to learn how to adjust to life once again within Quel'Thalas. He was still having difficulty coping with the debauchery found within the Black Temple and the atrocities he was forced to witness. He was a wild and free spirit who loved many and often and was a well known womanizer. These traits Telchis learned how to shed in time. The Sunguard has provided Telchis with many things, not only with direction but a strong moral purpose. Telchis rose quickly in the ranks and participated in many battles. He is known as a hard and accomplished warrior and most recently he has been pressed with the command of a Campaign in Draenor. Following the battles during the Winter of Woe, Telchis has assumed the roles of his deceased father. He is now the Archon the Sunguard and Serdar of the Dawnspire. Category:Characters Category:Sunspears Category:Crimson Fleet